


The Grim Grail of War

by SubZerotheHunter



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Intrigue, Multi, Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubZerotheHunter/pseuds/SubZerotheHunter
Summary: When an Elven god thinks that she can reset the world in the aftermath of the End Times in her own perfect image then she does not know how far a beaten enemy will go for revenge. Now stuck in a chalice holding the souls of all those that died in the Millennia's of conflict and in a world where magic is disappearing, woe be to he who finds this cup. And Let Fate Change.Oc X Harem.Leave suggestions in comments.





	1. The Last wish of A Goddess

Prologue

The Last wish of A Goddess

The time of ending had come for the old world. Though the forces of order had rallied to the final battle of Middenheim to stop the forces of chaos from unleashing their dark gods from the warp, the betrayal of one lead to their defeat and destruction. And as the Everchosen and the God Reborn wrestled over the holy Warhammer while the world collapses around themselves a presence of one went unnoticed in their duel.

As the world tree of Athel Loren was consumed by the spreading destruction of the world and the land of Bretonnia was shattered by the rising quakes caused by the death of the world tree, every remaining shrine dedicated to the Lady glowed with an ethereal light. This one action, of course, drew the attention of one Chaos god in particular, the changer of ways, Tzeentch. But as the great deceiver tuned his glance from the crumbling world that he and his brothers had put their differences aside to check the anomaly, his brother, the lord of pleasure, Slaanesh twitched. And as the world's pieces shattered and spread throughout the emptiness of space that twitch progressed and the entirety of the perverse god's form was convulsing. Its changing shape and screams of both pain and pleasure reached its brothers as they turned to their sibling. At first, they thought that it was their brother gloating in the excess of the destroyed world and the screaming souls of those that died in its subsequent destruction, but they noticed too late as they themselves felt their forms start to twitch uncontrollably.

Soon the lord of slaughter and the father of decay where becoming deformed and warped as the feeling of millions on millions of souls that they had consumed start to tear themselves from the gods. It was by this point that Tzeentch noticed the similar pain crossing thought his form, but unlike his brothers, he was undeterred by his pain and looked and saw what was the cause of this unexplained event. Where the center of the world once was a shining and brilliant light, and to it, an uncountable amount of wisps of light rushed towards it. His multiple eyes widening, he realized that the wisps, the pain in him and his brothers, and the shining at the center of the planet it was the souls of all the mortals that had perished in these several millennia of conflict! The master of plans seethed in anger, for the first time in this cycle, that someone had begun to foil his master plan for the destruction of the world, he would not have it. As the god of chaos reached out with his psychic might to stop this "mistake" from ruining his plan he felt something,  **Pain** , so much pure  **Pain** . The pain that he had neglected had come back in full force and started to break his corporeal form. But he was not alone in this pain as the other three's forms started to break, and the laughter of the thirsting gods became screams. Each of their forms shattered apart releasing the millennia of souls each had consumed/collected.

But then for the center of the light, a laugh could be heard. With what power, the chaos god still possessed Tzeentch looked towards the light and narrowed his eyes at the mocking projection for he knew that voice all too well. It was the voice of a faker, a god who thought she could control his realm of dominion, that being fate, and manipulate him and his brothers to reset the world for her perfect vision. No, he would not allow it. so painstakingly he gathered the fragments of his and his brothers remains and focused enough energy to summon a rip in reality, because if this bitch would take away their eternal victory then they would take away her future. So together, for possibly the last time, the chaos gods worked as one to push back this affront into another realm. They then heard a scream from the light as it tried to fight back but the combined will of the four was still too much even in their weakened state. Together Chaos United used the last of its strength to push the holy abomination into the tear. And from this action a new fate would be written, for this object was none other than the Holy Grail of the Lady.

And where a grail goes trouble follows.

  
  



	2. Chosen Of the Lady

**Text index**

Text: normal conversation

**Text: Chaos, Lizardmen, Gods, Demons, Grail**

_ Text: Thinking. _

Chosen Of the Lady 

As the grail tumbled through the cosmos down and down the incessant hole of madness, the goddess inside of the grail screamed and anger. How did her plans get foiled, she had prepared for centuries for this outcome but she decided to get full of herself and forgot to make sure that The Daemons were dead and powerless. Now she was stuck in this realm between worlds forever to drift in this realm where madness and time were as inconsistent as the fickleness of the warp. 

But as her unmoving form drifted she noticed something out of the ordinary, well as close to ordinary in a realm of constant madness. Just barely out of her sense range there was a weakened point, in reality, a chance to escape! With a renewed sense of hope to escape the goddess pored her strength into pushing her vessel towards the barrier. But as she moved near her salvation the boundless energies of this great ocean-battered her vessel as she sailed through the opposing forces. She knew that if she were to use the remainder of her power to break the barrier then she would be unable to have full control of the grail.

If she still had a face a grimace would be there. But her cargo was too important to let go of now. So she continued to push forward even though her consciousness was starting to slip and drift amongst the chaos. Finally pulling together enough strength she breached the veil and pushed her way through.

Finally, after pushing the remainder of her power into the barrier it broke. She rushed forwards into the next world her consciousness fading as her vessel fell into the world.

**Fate universe**

**California, San Francisco**

It was early evening in the sun set district as a 16-year-old boy walked down his street towards his home. He is 5’8, with short hazel hair and grey eyes wearing a black trench coat and a compact backpack that digs into his shoulder as he walked down a street of a nameless boulevard. This is Alexander Belmont, self-styled nerd, student, Warhammer fantasy fan, and last member of the Belmont family of magi. Yes, he is aware of his status and knowledge of the Mid-nite world and its politics. His family was not fairly well known in the community due to their withdrawal from mage politics and the whole usage of magic and the overall disposition that mages are asshats.

His family had moved into the states to avoid the Association and the other mage families notice and reach, but such thinking was for the foolish or naive, for no one was out of the grip of the Association. But to fight his family was to tango with death due to his family's specialty in magic. You see certain families of magi have specific specialties that can be found in these families exclusively, such as the Einzbern family who specializes in the creation of Homunculus. But what Alexander's family specializes in would make any mage think twice on assaulting them, and this skill is highly advanced magic suppression. Having the ability to cut the flow of prana or od in a mage would render them almost useless. The whole lot of good it did his parents when the association sicked it’s hunting dogs on them. 

His family throughout the decades had been assassinated or wiped out by other families including the Einzberns, Atlas, Toshakas, and Matou's. Each of his family members was, fortunately, able to make sure that their secrets went to death with them along with having a specially bounded field around themselves that caused them to combust if on death's door. 

His current relaxed expression fades into one that conveys nothing. Eyes distant as if remembering a time best forgotten.

This expression begins to fade as he remembers the wargame that he was invited to by his local game shop. After moving to the states from England at age 10 he had gotten interested in the Warhammer fantasy universe. He marveled at the creation of this unique and diverse world with bizarre magic that could be compared to feats during the Age of gods. He was impressed that this was thought up by nonmagic users who probably had no grasp on the workings of mage-craft. 

Most members would pass this universe off as a fantasy that humanity had dreamed up with their lack of understanding of magic. But Alexander admired humanity's efforts at new worlds where the rules of magic were different than those of this world. 

But as he was reminiscing about times of less sorrow he failed to notice the presences following him. As he turned down a side street and into a dense set of buildings he then noticed his pursuers. The immediate danger came from three cloaked 

“And here I thought that I would have a safe walk home”, he said to himself. “Look if you want money I don't have any. Besides shouldn't you be harassing some rich prep students on the west side?”

The hooded figures started to laugh creepily and lifted their cloaks showing arms running with Parana through them. Of all the things that were a nuisance to him, it was rogue Magi. 

“So the last son of the line of Belmont line lives here in this corner of nowhere.”, spoke one of the mages with a smug and arrogant tone. “A fitting end for a family who disguises itself by not supporting those who would be the masters of this world.”

“Yah, your family has done nothing but disgrace the rules of magecraft and turned its back against the Mid-nite World. Proof of your death will surely please the Association.”, spoke another mage. 

Tenzing Alexander slowly backed away from the advancing magi. Due to his lack of training and general disinterest of the mage community his skills in magecraft where in terrible condition. But he still had access to his few magic circuits he had in his body which would allow him some help in reinforcement and minor wards, but would it be enough?

He was answered in this regard by a blast of ice from one of the mages. He quickly dodged the incoming blast then reinforced his arms as he prepared to strike the closet mage. The offending mage sidestepped the attack and slashed a the young mage. Acting upon his reflexes he dodged the blow responded with a sucker punch to the gut. 

The hit connected and the mage flew backward his head cracking sickly against the opposite wall. Undeterred by their comrades demise the other two mages doubled their efforts to defeat the Heir of Bel. Alex himself was starting to feel the backlash of his lack of training as his magic circuits started to burn in exhaustion but still, he would fight for his self-preservation.

He cast reinforcement again on his legs and tried to jump out of the ally way. Suddenly he felt one of his legs growing cold. He looked down to notice that his left leg was covered in ice. With the extra weight added to his leg, he crashed into the roof of the building. Pian rocketed up his leg as he attempted to stand up.

_ “Damm this is the last time I am coming to the sunset for my hobbies. On a side note Practice Mage craft more often.” _ ,He thought to himself as he cringed in pain at the damage done to his leg.” _ Need to make it back home. Could outlast them there….Uhg…..Hopefully I can set up the defences in time.” _

His thoughts were interrupted by the two remaining mages arriving on the roof. Both smiled maliciously at Alexanders fallen form. Trying and failing to rise from his position Alexander was able to get up on one knee. He raised his head in time to see the two remaining mages lift their hands to finish him off in his weakened form.

It was then that a bright object flashed into existence and hurled itself towards the three on the roof. The two rouge mages turned around too late to notice the object coming there way. It impacted the roof and in a golden explosion consumed the three mages. The force of the explosion shattered the roof and their bodies fell into the building. 

Now in a new world, the object looked for a way to preserve its power. It noticed the bodies in the building and quickly scanned them for life. It noticed that only one body still clung to its life but was fading. With no choice, the object of light fused itself with the dying Mage. Holy power flowed through Alexander and his body began to change and heal. All he could feel was the pain of his wounds fading, and then he knew no more. 

**Unknown Location…..**

At first, Alex felt as though he was in a dream, his body unattached and drifting as if asleep. He then felt a cold warmth spread through his form, from his feet up to his head he felt the magic circuits in the body start to fill, but something was off. He was sure he only had 37 moderate circuits in his body, then why did it feel like the amount had tripled? He knew the human body could only support a limited amount of circuits and the amount could not be changed unless there was an outside force affecting the processes.

Slowly he opened his carpal eyes and was stunned. Before he floated a cup encrusted in gold and flowing with ethereal energies. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a Holy Grail! An object that could be used to grant any wish imaginable. He had known the stories and of the Grail Wars, but his family had never participated in the wars mainly due to the general distrust of other mages and the suspicion on the grails purpose of finding the Root. 

But upon further inspection, his shocked expression increased. The design of the grail was completely different than that of the one in the wars. This grail has, where the handle meets the cup, four medieval lilies branded its sides, but the arches on these lilies where in the shape of moons. Recognizing the cup as a release of a world that he hadn't fathomed wild exist he immediately went on enhanced nervous mode. 

“ **So the mortal awakens.”,** Spoke a humming and serene voice that seemed to resonate all around him. **”A shame that you weren't an Asur or Asrai. I assume a human will have to do. At least you have access to a form of magic, no matter how bastardized it is.”,** The voice seemed to mock.

Grimacing Alexander had already deduced the origin of the voice. Knowing who it was nearly terrified him but gave him some small sense of hope. He knew that she was not as malevolent as the other gods but she was none the less dangerous. Shifting his form so that he appeared as a calm and collected he smirked and replied to the voice.

“So what did I do to draw the attention of the Lady of Bretonnia, or do you go by your real name these days? Lileath, goddess of the moon, patron of Prophets, and Mistress of plots.”, replied Alexander to the revealed goddess. The Grail started to glow ominously and whips of violent fay energies whipped around him but never touched him. 

**“HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS MORTAL!”,** The goddess raged at him. She was unhappy that some unknown mage wannabe knew of her greatest ploy that she had been keeping up for the past several thousand years. She was down right furious at this mortal. But he just smiled and slowly took step back.

“Your an elder god of the Asur, look into my mind and the answers will be there.”, He replied as calmly as possible. He knew to taunt a god of plots was probably a bad choice he knew that she needed to understand the position that she was currently in and the state of the current world. So he opened his mind as a tendril of fay energies shot into his head. He could feel the goddess mill through his mind, at first they were violent motions that nearly tore his form apart but they grew calm as time progressed. 

Eventually, her tendril retreated from his body and silence filled his mind scape. Lileath was speechless, for once there was a time when she knew not what to say. This mortal man in front of her knew more about her universe of origin than even she knew. He knew everything, each betrayal, battle, Alliance, race, and god. He knew what she had done during the time of ending, or more purposefully, The End Times. 

Sensing her unease Alexander sighed. His extensive knowledge of Warhammer Fantasy was daunting and hard to comprehend, but when a god of that said universe learns that you have the most complete analysis of their universe and everything in it then they will be more than willing to listen to you.

“Look I understand what you did was to save your people and all others in the Old world, Really I do. But this is a new world with new rules.”, Alexander explained to her. “But if you were drawn to this new world then you should tell me since you have nothing better to do.”, He then asked her, trying to make sure not to piss her off. After several moments he received his answer.

**“Very well, I will tell you of how it all went wrong.”** , She answered him. And so she explained the events that had lead up to her exodus from the doomed cycle. Alexander listened to the story from beginning to end and was amazed at the strength that she must have used to draw in all those souls into her chalice. He also started to feel bad for her, because this was the second time she had failed to save her world and loved ones. But then he started to think.

_ “Humm...It could be a possibility….But what about the risks…..No I must try she has saved my life and now I must repay….Now I must be the guardian of her grail.”, _ He thought to himself. He moved from his position and went up to the grail with a determined goal in mind. He stopped by the Grail and then spoke. “I know that you want to fix your mistakes and you blame yourself for the destruction of both Haven and The Old World but I may have a solution to your problem.”, He told her cup form. Since she had no form that could be seen from his sight he took her silence as permission to continue. “In this world there is a competition to achieve a single true wish. A war if you wish to call it, where mages summon a hero from the worlds past. Together the master and Servant fight to eliminate all other masters and claim their dues.”, He continued to explain to the Perplexed goddess. “It is called The Holy Grail War.”

At the conclusion of his explanation, he noticed that the grail glowed slightly. He noticed this and from the glow arrived a figure. This figure was in the guise of a tall woman with features that would seem too beautiful for any mortal being. She was draped in a gown that would appear to be made of moonlight and wore a crown that glowed with fay lighting. She looked at him her eyes telling him that she was interested in the continuation of his explanation. Alexander then took to a knee and bowed his head, showing that she was his superior.

“I know that I overstepped my boundaries on my knowledge of you and your great secret, but I owe my life to you my lady for saving me. And I sware on your name, That which is sacrosanct I shall preserve. That which is sublime, I will protect. That which threaten, I will destroy. For I will be your Guardian of your grail in the war to come. If you will take me.”, He claimed as he bowed to her. She smiled, albeit softly recognizing the similar vow given by those that she deemed worthy of her blessing. 

She bade him to raise his head and to look at her. As she looked into his eyes she was surprised to see that he meant everything he had said, the conviction that burned in his eyes showed nothing but honesty. He showed her that he would achieve her wish no matter the cost. She also realized that she was being unreasonable when she first met him, for she had known humans that would uphold their tenants and vows to her even if they had treated her with some form of dissent in the past.

**“I see that I made the right choice in a host for my most sacred of treasures. You have shown me a gleam of hope that may still exist for the preservation of all those I carry. Yes mortal you shall be my guardian in this coming war. But we will fight this war on our terms. Also I believe that for all our talk you haven't introduced yourself.”,** She said to him. He blushed in slight reimbursement for forgetting to introduce himself.

“Ah, my apologies my lady, I am Alexander Belmont, last son of the Belmont family. At your eternal service.”, He bowed to her as he introduced himself. Her smile slightly brightened as she saw his introduction. She then Raised her hands and in them water started to pool inside them. Alexander raised his head and looked at her. He knew what this ritual was and he accepted the consequences of his actions.

**“Drink and be reborn, Grail Knight.”,** She proclaimed. Alexander took her hands in his and opened his mouth. As she poured the contents in her hands down his throat he could feel the substance change his very being. A great warmth flowed from his body and his aura gained the appearance similar to his goddess. 

**And thus the first Grail Knight came into a new world.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers. I have decided to reload this story on this site just in case Fanfiction decides to boot me off. This along with my other future stories will be posted here and on Fanfiction. Once again Thank you for reading and live your comments and reviews down below.


End file.
